C-256
The '''C-256 '''is a light-offroad 6x4 truck debuted in MudRunner. Description The C-256 is a large military-style road transport truck. Its primary function is to haul logs, being one of the few vehicles in-game capable of hauling Long Logs. The C-256 is basically the on-road variant of the C-255, and shares its fuel tank capacity and damage threshold. Due to it having Highway Wheels and no AWD, it struggles to traverse through very tough terrain, but is quite capable otherwise. Its unique advantages with differential lock and 1 Balance Point should be used to maximum potential. Advantages: * High engine output, allows the vehicle to excel in any suitable tasks, while returning decent fuel economy. * Despite its lack of AWD, and provided that the player knows how to feather the throttle, it still has surprisingly good offroad capabilities thanks to the good traction provided by the tires. It can even negates steep muddy slopes if executed properly. * One of only two 1-star vehicles with the capabilities to haul Long Logs (the other one is GMC DW950), and the only 1-star vehicle capable of self-loading logs. * A large selection of addons. * Extremely cheap for its capabilities, and it is the most powerful 6x4 truck in the game. Disadvantages: * No AWD means it simply can't reach where most other AWD trucks have no trouble traversing. * Its heavy weight means the truck sinks easier into mud, especially when loaded with Long Logs. * Near-useless for tough rescue missions in difficult terrain. * Can only be unlocked later in the game. How to obtain The truck requires 4 progession points to unlock, making it only available later in the game after the player has finished 4 maps. Once unlocked, the truck is available to choose at the truck selection menu and costs only 1 balance point. It doesn't spawn in any map, so if the player wants to drive one, they have to choose it before starting a map. Addons * Fuel Cistern - Fuel capacity: 1400 liters. * Fuel Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 3700 liters. * Fuel Trailer - Fuel capacity: 1600 liters. * Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points. * Garage Semi-Trailer - Carries 4 garage points. * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points. * Log Carriage - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). * Log Carrier - Is required to install Medium Log Cart, Long Log Cart. Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts), Long Logs (6 pts). * Log Crane Carriage - Advanced functions: Crane Grab, Turn Anchors, Push Anchors, Rotate Grappler, Crane. Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). * Long Log Cart - Advanced function: Pack Cart. Carrying load: Long Logs (6 pts). * Medium Log Cart - Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts). * Short Log Trailer - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 Repair Points. * Trailer Hitch - Is required to install Fuel Semi-Trailer, Garage Semi-Trailer, Utility Semi-Trailer. * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points. Carries 1 garage point. * Utility Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters. Carries 1200 repair points. * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 600 liters. Carries 600 repair points. Trivia * The C-256's tires are used on most Eastern-bloc trailers. Category:C-Class